CCT, Un plan perfecto
by Dream.6c
Summary: Un toque de excentricidad por acá!, un vaso de locura aquí, un cuarto de venganza!, y Ta-da!.. tenemos la Receta perfecta para cazar al Play-Boy!... ooo para mandar a hacer el epitafio de su tumba.. "Serena Tsukino, estaba loca, pero la queríamos... ¡Que va! ¡estaba loca! Ey tú, Dios.. mejor escóndete!" Porque las mejores clases de conquista, definitivamente no las da Serena. S&D
1. Prologo

¡Cómo conquistar a un mujeriego!… y no morir en el intento.

Prologo:

Había, sin lugar a dudas, muchas clases de mujeriegos. Pensó Serena Tsukino mirando en dirección al gran patio del campus del Instituto.

Estaban primeramente, ¡Chan, chan, chan!...el mujeriego principiante.

Mmm, aburridos esos, pensó. Eran –básicamente– aquellos mujeriegos que se divertían con las chicas por el simple hecho de agregar un número en su lista. Este hombre era muy simple, se las daba de encantador y seductor –sin resultados muy eficaces, consta decir– llevaba a la chica que podía a la cama, y luego se jactaba de aquello delante de sus amigos. Sus aspiraciones nunca podían ser altas, porque sus intenciones eran tan notorias que era muy fácil alejarse de ellos.

Luego le seguía el no-seductor, o como ella le decía, el "cara de bebé", pensó suspirando. Eran en su primera clase, chicos atractivos y de excelente apariencia, que gozaban de su título no por sus habilidades en la seducción, sino porque eran tan atractivos, que eran presas de toda mujer con hormonas en el cuerpo. Más que seductores, eran hombres con un gran complejo de narciso, con título de Mujeriego no merecido, y que se dejaban arrastrar por cualquier cosa que tuviera faldas.

Y estaba el mujeriego profesional. Aquel hombre que exudaba poder y testosterona por donde quiera que pasara. Aquel hombre que elegía con cuidado a su presa, que te hacía sentir en las nubes con solo unas palabras y lograba que hasta la mujer más hermosa y respetable del mundo, terminara comiéndose de golpe tres cassatas de helado tras la depresión que le dará cuando este hombre la corte. Para ese hombre, la palabra mujeriego no existía. Lo que ellos hacían era idolatrar la belleza femenina, y por eso le daban sus atenciones a cada mujer que pasaba por su cama.

Sin embargo, Serena siempre había atribuido esa cualidad a los hombres que ya tenían una experiencia redomada en el ámbito de la seducción, y por lo tanto, ya sabían lo que le gustaba a una mujer. Es decir, pensaba que aquella calidad de mujeriego solo se encontraría en hombres con un mínimo de edad de treinta y cinco años en adelante. Los demás, eran simples aficionados, pensó mientras miraba hacía el campus nuevamente encontrándose con un sujeto el particular. Bueno…, o eso creía hasta que lo conoció a él.

Porque éste, meditó, éste era definitivamente un maestro.

El Play-Boy-Star del Instituto no reconocido por él mismo, estaba justo allí, otra vez tomando a la que sería su nueva presa, frente a los ojos de todo aquel espectador que quisiera verlo. Y era normal que quisieran verlo, pensó. Era verdaderamente fascinante mirar como el sujeto la rodeaba con sus brazos, le susurraba quizás que mentira al oído y la chica caía rendida a sus pies. Pero más increíble era, a su punto de vista, que la chica, aún a sabiendas de que él jugaba con ella aceptara de buena gana convertirse en un número en su larga lista de conquistas.

Y ese era el gran atributo de este mujeriego. Él era una extraña combinación de la belleza del "cara de bebé", junto con el profesional, con su defecto de que mantenía aquellas burdas competencias de "cuantas mujeres caían por él" justo como el principiante. A pesar de eso, tenía un rostro perfecto y crudamente masculino. Su porte regio, su espalda ancha, ¡su cuerpo!, todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto, claro, todo en el aspecto físico. Porque –según se rumoreaba, y Serena tenía buenas razones para creer ciegamente todos los rumores– tenía un genio de los mil demonios que en vez de ahuyentar chicas -¡Porque enserio! Así es como debería ser–, las atraía como imán. Y aunque Serena lo encontrase atractivo, no podía dejar de pensar en que podría ser aquello que les decía a las mujeres para hacerlas caer tan redondo como caían.

—Lo detesto, te juró que lo detesto tanto, que lo ahogaría en su gran club de Fans —dijo Rei hirviendo en furia a su lado. Serena levantó la cabeza en dirección a ella, sacudiéndola en el proceso, para sacar los pensamientos lejos del Play Boy. Rei miraba en aquella dirección todavía, justo como lo hacían todas sus amigas.

—Cálmate Rei —pidió Lita palmeando su hombro, Serena se concentró bebiendo su malteada de chocolate mientras las chicas discutían— recuerda que todo cae por su propio peso —le recordó.

Rei fruncía el ceño muy enojada mientras sus amigas intentaban calmarla. Mina seguía con la vista fija en el Play Boy y Lita palmeaba la espalda de Rei, en un disimulado intento de que ella no fuera a golpear al chico. Amy tenía la nariz pegada a un libro, y ella seguía allí, bebiendo su malteada de chocolate.

—De todas formas, no culpes tanto al hombre Rei, todas te advertimos que no te convenía… —dijo Amy, levantando el rostro del libro— Serena con mayor ánimo —señaló. Rei gruño abalanzando su cabeza a la mesa.

Amy tenía razón, y Serena contuvo las ganas de gritar un "¡te lo dije!", solo por cariño a su amiga. Es por eso que también se abstenía de opinar en la conversación de las chicas, ella le había advertido miles de veces a Rei que no le convenía salir con el Play Boy, que lo único que lograría sería ser un número más en sus conquistas, le dijo que no viniera llorando cuando el tipo la dejara. Pero cuando Rei les había hablado de aquel nuevo galán, ya era muy tarde, el Play Boy ya había acunado raíces en el corazón de su amiga. Serena frunció el ceño al pensamiento.

—Sé muy bien lo que dijo Serena, ¡Crees que no me arrepiento de haberla escuchado! —exclamó Rei mientras observaba como el hombre levantaba a su nueva conquista y se la llevaba a un lugar más íntimo. Hizo una mueca con asco y pena.

No es que él hubiera logrado enamorar a Rei, pensó Serena, estaba más que claro que no lo había hecho, pero estuvo muy, muy cerca. Y aunque su amiga era una mujer muy orgullosa y había pensado seriamente en entregarle mucho más que su corazón al hombre, había creado esperanzas de verdad serias con respecto a Darien Chiba. Y no podía creer todavía en el juego que había caído, era de verdad muy humillante para ella recordar todo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer aquella noche cuando descubrió su engaño. Oh si, y fue de verdad muy terrible para todas tener que recibir a Rei hecha un mar de lágrimas a causa del desengaño del hombre.

—¡Pero es que solo míralo! Hace solo una semana que terminamos, y ya está flirteando con Esmeralda ¡Y ella es tan inocente que caerá! —exclamó Rei muy molesta. Lita fruncía el ceño.

—Créeme, Esmeralda sabe a lo que va, y ella está aceptando el paquete Play-Boy-Chiba con traición incluida —la calmó Lita. Amy seguía negando con la cabeza al espectáculo. Y Mina seguía extrañamente callada mirando a Chiba.

—Además, dudo que sea tan inocente —añadió Lita.

De pronto, Rei levantó los ojos con claras intenciones de venganza, y Lita junto a Amy a su lado, se estremecieron a la anticipación de un seguro desastre. Serena decidió –por su bien mental– ignorar lo que vendría de su conversación. Era increíble, pero Serena había madurado considerablemente desde que tenía doce años, y lloraba pataleando por todo. Hoy, a sus diecisiete, ya se consideraba alguien mucho más maduro para su edad.

Bueno, casi… porque la verdadera motivación de apartarse, era simplemente lo concentrada que estaba en su deliciosa malteada de chocolate. ¡Y es que quien podría resistirse a la crema y el sabor exquisito corriendo por su lengua!.

—Necesito vengarme —exclamó Rei. Mina levantó los ojos por primera vez de su extraño examen a Chiba y sonrió con maldad.

—¡Tengo una idea genial! —exclamó con ánimo. Amy se estremeció de miedo.

—Mina, amiga mía… tus ideas no siempre son muy 'geniales' que digamos —dijo Amy cerrando su libro y guardándolo en su bolso.

Serena sorbió de la pajilla y algo duro se le atravesó. ¿Serían acaso trocitos de chocolate?

—¡Habla Mina!, si el Karma no quiere castigar a Chiba, entonces debemos hacerlo nosotras mismas —musitó Lita mientras impacientemente acercaba su cabeza a las chicas, a la espera de escuchar el gran plan de Mina.

Serena buscó con su mano una cuchara mientras soplaba la pajilla intentando sacar el trocito de chocolate atascado.

—Es muy simple la verdad… se trata de hacer caer al famoso Play Boy Chiba, en su propia telaraña —explicó Mina. Rei sonrío con malignidad.

—¿Quieres decir, lo que yo creo que vas a decir? —preguntó malvadamente. Mina asintió y Serena ¡Por fin! Logro sacar el chocolate de su malteada, llevándoselo suavemente a la boca.

¡Sí!, mmm… exquisito!

—¡Sí! —exclamó Mina, luego mirando hacia los lados susurro— Solo nos falta una perfecta voluntaria.

Todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño, pensando el quien podría tomar el papel ideal para esto. Lita miró a Mina y hablo:

—¿Qué tal tú Mina? —preguntó con aires de sabelotodo. Mina se estremeció— digo, eres la de la idea después de todo.

Ella negó con la cabeza algo angustiada.

—Oh no… yo no puedo —musitó ruborizada—. Chiba es muy atractivo, pero…

—Pero te gusta Yaten, su amigo. —terminó Amy por ella. Mina se ruborizo más todavía.

—B-bueno… yo,… quizás si me g-guste un poco… pero —tartamudeó Mina haciendo que todas suspiraran.

—Ya lo sabíamos… —dijo Rei. Mina se sonrojo terriblemente— Por lo que no nos sirves, así que… ¿Qué tal Unazuki? —sugirió. Lita suspiro.

—Es hermana de Andrew…, y Andrew es el mejor amigo de Chiba. Por lo que comprenderás que…

—La hermana del mejor amigo no se toca —dijeron las cuatro a la vez. Serena pronto descubrió que ¡Su malteada traía más de un pedacito de chocolate! Y sonreía alegre mientras los sacaba uno por uno comiéndoselos.

—¿Qué tal Beryl? —sugirió Amy, sorprendiéndolas a todas por participar de una venganza. Ella simplemente se sonrojo un poco.

—Beryl está loca por Chiba, ella no dudaría en meterse en su cama por ni un instante —dijo Rei con el ceño aún más fruncido—. ¿Y qué tal Lita? No… ignórenme, había olvidado que está a momentos de 'la conquista' con Andrew…

Lita sonrió ante las palabras de Rei. Era verdad, ella no podía intentarlo con Chiba gracias a su nueva conquista, Andrew. En un pequeño retazo de la mente de Serena no pudo evitar pasar el detalle de ¿No eran muy jóvenes para hablar de hombre de esa manera en que lo hacían? Bueno… no es que no fuera divertido, pero a veces se encontraba muy pequeña para hablar de "eso" sin ningún pudor.

—¿Y Amy? —preguntó Mina. Amy se sonrojó.

—Yo no sé si podría resistirme —confesó Amy mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Y todas sabían que era verdad. Amy tenía un corazón demasiado blando como para resistir a una seducción directa, podría creerle a Chiba algunas de sus mentiras… y ellas querían venganza, no otro corazón roto.

— Ok… primero que nada, lo que necesitamos es una mujer que sea fuerte —musito Rei, y luego añadió—, ella debe poder resistirse a los encantos de Chiba con facilidad. Simplemente una distracción, y ella saldría de la seducción del hombre…

Todas asintieron.

—Necesitamos una chica distraída, que lo irrite al llegar siempre tarde, al ser despreocupada por los estudios y aún así, sacar buenas calificaciones —agregó Amy, mientras miraba por el campus en la búsqueda de aquella milagrosa mujer. Las demás suspiraron a las condiciones de Amy… eran tan, bueno… Amy.

—Ella debe preferir mil veces una malteada de chocolate que los intentos de seducción del Play Boy —acotó Lita sonriendo—, de hecho, debe preferir jugar una tarde entera en los video juegos que ir a un aburrido cine.

Serena sorbió por la pajilla intentando tragar otro pedacito de chocolate que se le atrancó. Las chicas seguían pendientes de la búsqueda. Mina repaso el campus con su mirada por una última vez acotando el último detalle que debía tener esa mujer.

—La chica tiene que ser hermosa, pero ocultar su belleza tras otra apariencia para que Chiba no se pregunte porque no había reparado en ella antes, quizás una apariencia algo nerd, o friki —miró a sus amigas con decisión en los ojos, poniendo de pronto su mirada en Serena, que seguía concentrada en su malteada, las chicas siguieron su mirada—. Debe ser una mujer totalmente diferente a él —sonrió—. Ella debe ser una mujer como…

—¡Serena! —exclamaron las cuatro chicas a la vez, mientras la mencionada levantaba la mirada de golpe a su grito. Todas la miraban con sus sonrisas llenas de maldad. Serena se atragantó.

—¿Q-q-qué hi-hice? —tartamudeó asustada. Mina la miró con maldad en los ojos y a ella se le cayó la malteada de las manos. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Dos dólares perdidos en esa malteada! Mina la obligo a mirarla y susurro malvadamente.

—Muy bien, este es el plan...

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

* * *

><p><em>Hooolaaa!<em>

_Lose, lose... son casi 7 meses los que no me aparezco por aquí... lose! matenme!_

_Pucha, extraño muchisimo escribir, pero el tiempo no me ayuda!, y solo eso tengo de excusa! bueno, eso y que ahora soy una feliz dueña de casa xD, y es dificil acostumbrarse a trabajar, y ser dueña de casa D:! (Sirena Misty, Lucy, si leen esto.. ¡Las admiro por eso!)_

_Pero planeo ponerme al día!..._

_Tenía la intención de volver con los capítulos que me faltan de 11 reglas para ser una esposa perfecta (dado que la historia ya esta escrita, resumidamente, pero esta lista).. pero tengo el borrador en mi antigua casa, y no he podido ir por el.. así que.. les traigo una nueva historia!_

_He de decir que la tenía guardada en el tintero xD, pero me gusta.. por lo que hoy subiré el prologo y tengo escrito hasta el cap dos, (advertencia, la historia sera corta, y los cap también xD)_

_No les prometo que antes de esta semana subiré el cap de 11 reglas que falta, pero antes del martes si! (el Lunes y el Martes tengo vacaciones xD, ea, ea, ea jajajaj) y me esforzare en actualizar (promesas, promesas e.e)_

_Saludos con amooor, y mucha Paz para ustedes!_

_(Feliz año nuevo atrasado e.e) jaja_

_Cariños!_


	2. CCT 01

_**Capítulo 1**_

—Este, es el detalle final —terminó Mina poniendo un par de gafas sobre sus ojos. Serena entorno la vista intentando acomodarla, y descubriendo con agrado que los anteojos eran solo para descanso. Suspiró con desgana.

—Esto no me parece muy justo —se quejó—. ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Lita, Amy o tú? —preguntó con reproche. Mina solo le sonrió golpeando su trasero para que se sentara en la en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

—Si hubieras puesto atención a nuestra conversación, sabrías porque nosotras no podemos tomar tu lugar —dijo Mina a su lado, mientras se acomodaba plácidamente en un sillón de lectura frente a la mesa. Serena frunció el ceño

—Oh vamos… ¡Solo hazlo por mí, Serena! —exclamó Rei, apelando a la simpatía de la rubia. Serena hizo pucheros.

—Pero es que... ¡agh!… —musitó sin lograr encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para decirle que no a su amiga.

¡Y es que todo era su culpa! Si tan solo tuviese un corazón menos piadoso cuando se trataba de amigas tan buenas como ellas… porque si bien no habían sido muy buenas compañeras desde cuando llego al internado, si se habían vuelto demasiado amigas mientras compartían más y más momentos, llegado a los extremos que jamás dejaban de apoyarse en la locura que fuera ¡Y sí que se les ocurrían cada locura!

Serena había llegado a mitad del año al famoso Internado de J.S. High School, y había llegado arrasando todo el mundo de sus compañeras de habitación. Sus padres, Ikuko y Kenji, habían decidido que la mejor forma de que su hija progresara en la vida —y madurara—, era mandándola apenas pasara a la secundaria al Internado de J.S. High School. Y Serena no se había sentido para nada triste cuando le comunicaron su decisión. Había sido emocionante para ella, cuando a la mitad del primer año de secundaria había sido efectivamente trasladada y becada al lugar!

Y así fue como todo comenzó.

La habitación de las chicas esperaba una ocupante más, y la más sociable de ese extraño grupo de mujeres, sin duda alguna había sido Mina. Aquella rubia loca de ojos azules tenía una hiperactividad admirable, y cuando Serena llego ocupando el puesto vacío, fue la primera en abrazarla como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y saltar como elfo borracho. Rei fue sin duda, la más tosca. Llegar a ella había sido un total desafío para Mina y Serena, quienes se habían hecho tan amigas, que habían decidido que para el bien común de las compañeras de habitación, lo mejor sería fundar amistad entre todas. Rei había aspirado a amistades superiores, a gente más sofisticada y siempre parte de los grupos que acosaban niños inocentes, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquel no era su estilo, y fue rápidamente abducida por el ánimo que compartían Serena y Mina. Lita fue una historia aparte, ella siempre fue amigable, pero tenía sus malos grupos… con ella solo tuvieron que usar la seducción de buenas ideas y excelentes pasatiempos para hacerla caer en el agujero de su amistad. Mientras más la invitaban a salir, más se volvía participe de las actividades de ellas en vez que de las de sus otros 'amigos', pronto se volvió una más del grupo. Amy —por su parte—, era tan amigable, tan estudiosa, tan tímida y tan linda que fue una de las primeras en volverse parte del grupo sin dificultad alguna. Creían que lo más difícil para ambas chicas, fue quitarle gran parte de aquella timidez que la acosaba.

Pero todos sus resultados habían dado un excelente fruto… y ahora, cuando todas se encontraban ya en el penúltimo año de la secundaria, es decir ¡Ya eran todas unas Junior! Su amistad se había vuelto tan fuerte que para Serena era imposible decirle que no a sus amigas.

—¿Y cuánto falta? —preguntó Serena, acurrucada sobre la mesa mientras Mina y Rei discutían los pequeños detalles del plan. No es que a ella no le interesara el tema por supuesto, simplemente era que se lo habían repetido tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Rei frunció el ceño mirando su reloj.

—Lita debería llegar en cualquier momento —susurró. Y Mina sonrió.

—Y allí viene Amy, y por su cara, estoy segura de que trae buenas noticias… —exclamó Mina emocionada, ganándose una mirada fulminante de varias de las personas que intentaban leer en la biblioteca.

Amy llego rápidamente ignorando las miradas de todos mientras se sentaba frente a Mina en la mesa. Rei se acercó a ellas.

—¿Lograste hacer eso? —preguntó Rei entusiasmada. Amy asintió con la cabeza y luego saco un pequeño papel del libro que traía en la mano. Lo dejó encima de la mesa para todas lo miraran.

Las cuatro chicas perforaron el papel con una mirada incrédula ¡Era totalmente increíble! Primera fase del plan, ¡Completada! Y Serena que juraba que esa fase era imposible, por lo que no podría hacerlo, quedo anonada ante lo que veía.

—Oh Amy, ¡Eres una genio! —exclamó con fuerza Rei.

Un —¡Shhh!—resonó por toda la estancia después de su grito. La profesora Babette, quien era también la encargada de la biblioteca le lanzo una fulminante mirada. Ella se sonrojo y volvió a su asiento mientras Mina examinaba el nuevo horario de Serena

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Rei susurrando. Amy simplemente sonrió algo apenada.

—Una chica tiene sus medios… —dijo alegremente mientras las observaba a todas, y sin poder resistirse a hablar, continuó—. Lo que estuvo a nuestro favor, es que solo llevamos cursando menos de un mes de Junior, por lo que aún habían posibilidades de cambiar algunas cosas en los horarios —explicó. Serena se sentía en un callejón sin salida mientras miraba su nuevo horario.

—Amy ¡Eres fantástica! Pero ahora, cuenta los detalles morbosos ¡¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?! —pidió Mina moviéndola desesperadamente. Amy simplemente sonrió ante su muestra de efusividad, y dijo un poco avergonzada:

— La verdad es que fue más fácil de lo que pensé… simplemente tuve que infiltrarme en los sistemas de la escuela, y borrar todos los horarios ya inscritos… revolví todo desde la base central, y con unos cuantos ajustes, lo hice parecer como si hubiese atacado un software malicioso. Hice unos cuantos ajustes a nombre del Director y subí el mismo horario que tenían, exceptuando por veinte alumnos que tendrán que cambiar sus horarios gracias a la falla del sistema —explico la chica. Todas la miraban con la boca totalmente abierta.

—¡Oh Dios Mío! Cuando te pedí que coordinaras el horario de Serena y Chiba, para que coincidieran sus clases ¡Pensé que hablarías con el Director! —exclamó Mina totalmente sorprendida. La hazaña de Amy era sin duda alguna, in-cre-i-ble. Amy frunció el ceño.

—Eso habría sido imposible… recuerda la cantidad de chicas que quieren compartir clases con Chiba, habría sido sin duda alguna muy sospechoso si pidiera coincidir los horarios… —dijo Amy, y vaya que tenía razón, pensó Serena. Rei por fin pudo recobrarse de la sorpresa.

—Cuándo dices que veinte alumnos tuvieron que cambiar sus clases,… ¿te refieres a Serena, a Chiba y a…? —preguntó Rei dejando inconclusa la frase. Amy sonrió.

—Exactamente como lo imaginas Rei. A Serena, a Chiba y por supuesto, nosotras —dijo ella muy animada. Serena recobro su buen humor con esa declaración, y cuando Amy les entrego sus horarios a las chicas, también puso el que sería el nuevo horario de Chiba sobre la mesa.

Genial, pensó con sarcasmo mientras revisaba los horarios. Habían revuelto todo su horario… pero claro, para llevar este nuevo disfraz de friki, necesitaba volver a comenzar nuevamente en todas las clases, solo para que sus antiguos compañeros olvidaran su apariencia normal al principio de año, y terminaran creyendo que ella siempre fue así. Es decir, que siempre uso blusas anchas y los lentes del tamaño de su cara.

Miro comparando el horario con el de todas sus amigas y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Amy había arreglado todo para que compartiera 3 clases con el Play Boy Chiba, y todas las demás clases con ellas. Español lo iba a compartir con Mina, lo cual era genial, porque ambas eran muy buenas en esa clase, y no sería problema que se distrajeran mutuamente en ellas. Historia lo compartía con Lita, que también resultaba una unión perfecta. Educación Física —¡Amy era estupenda!— la compartían todas juntas. ¡Fantástico! Podrían jugar juntas en cada deporte que les pusieran. Ingles lo compartía con Rei y Ciencias, con Amy. Las tres materias que compartiría con Chiba, serían Español, Historia y…y… ¡Matemáticas!

—¡Amy! Has acabado conmigo ¡Matemáticas sola con el Play Boy! —lloriqueó Serena. ¡Y es que era de verdad terrible! Ella era pésima en matemáticas, era la materia que más le costaba ¡Y no tendría ayuda de sus amigas!

—Perdóname Serena… es solo que si no te ubicaba con _tu sabes quien_ por lo menos en una clase sola, ¡las chicas me matarían! —se disculpó Amy. Serena se hundió aún más en su miseria.

—¿Y no podía ser Ingles? En eso soy buena… —se quejó. Rei le dio un ligero coscorrón para que dejara de quejarse. Amy le explico:

—No se podía, las clases de inglés disponibles, coincidían con las de Rei, así que ya sabrás que…

—Sera mejor que seas mala en la materia que estés con él, así nadie podrá desconcentrarte del profesor —la cortó Rei, aún con su orgullo muy herido como para escuchar la explicación que Amy le daría a Serena.

—¡Pero no te preocupes Serena! —exclamó Mina—. Tú sabes que te ayudaremos en cualquier duda que tengas sobre la materia —la calmó. Serena le regalo una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Quien me manda a tener amigas! —exclamó con un melodramático gemido. Rei le sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias…—le susurró al oído. Serena no pudo evitar pensar que solo por su amiga, podía aguantar un año completo de matemáticas sin ayuda.

El ruido de pisadas acercándose las hizo a todas esconder su nuevo horario bajo los supuestos libros que leían. Tomaron cada una un libro haciéndose las inocentes a los pasos alrededor.

—Si no las conociera tan bien, juraría que de verdad leen —dijo Lita moviendo una silla junto a ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Lita! —exclamó Mina con fuerza. Serena decidió que su siguiente junta debía ser definitivamente en sus habitaciones. Las chicas eran demasiado ruidosas para una biblioteca— ¡casi nos matas del susto! —continuó Mina, ganándose nuevamente la mirada reprobatoria de la Profesora Babette, que justo pasaba por allí.

Las chicas miraron feo a Mina fingiendo igual molestia y la profesora se fue.

— ¡¿Cómo te fue?! —exigió Rei rápidamente. Lita sonrió.

—¿Cómo crees? —preguntó Lita mientras una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. Las chicas sonrieron de igual forma, menos Serena, a quien su rostro palideció de terror.

—¿Acepto? —preguntó Serena tan ahogadamente, que si no fuese por el silencio que se había formado, nadie la abría escuchado. Lita asintió con su sonrisa maligna tironeando en sus labios.

¡Oh no! ¡Ahora si era sería una presa definitiva de Darien Chiba!

Las cuatro chicas saltaron emocionadas al mismo tiempo, celebrando el triunfo mientras hacían un notorio escándalo en la biblioteca. Serena se encogió más angustiada en su asiento preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía mientras la profesora Babette se paraba frente al grupo con el ceño fruncido y una obvia molestia en su mirada.

—¡Señoritas! —exclamó la profesora muy enojada. Las chicas se escondieron en sus asientos igual de asustadas, cuando el timbre sonó por todo el recinto, salvándolas del más grande regaño.

Las cinco muchachas se levantaron con prisa para huir, cuando la voz fuerte y clara de la Profesora Babette sonó:

—¡Alto ahí Señorita Tsukino! —exclamó, y Serena se paralizó en su lugar. Las chicas en cambio, salieron corriendo de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, y dejando sola a Serena para recibir el castigo. Ugh… traidoras.

Serena se estremeció.

—¿Si profesora Babette? —preguntó la joven delicadamente. La profesora la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Acompáñeme.

La profesora camino hacia el pequeño mueble donde atendían a los alumnos mientras la chica la seguía obedientemente sus pisadas. La biblioteca era irregularmente grande, tanto que era un poco posible perderse allí. Tenía un mueble cerca de la puerta, donde se ubicaba la bibliotecaria y entregaba los libros más otras cosas, y frente a ella, estaba un aproximado de 10 estanterías muy grandes con las diferentes secciones de libros. Entre todas las estanterías de libros, al final de las estanterías de libros, había sillones, mesas y otras cosas para el estudio, y después le seguían otras estanterías más. La biblioteca siempre estaba bien iluminada, los grandes ventanales que la rodeaban le daban un ambiente muy relajado para leer, y bastante adecuado para el estudio. A Serena le encantaba… s¡, tenían razón las chicas cuando decían que ella no era muy estudiosa, pero había algo con lo que compensaba su falta de estudio, y sin duda alguna, era la cantidad de libros que ella leía. Y es que perderse el mundo imaginario de la lectura, ¡Era lo más genial que podría existir! ¿Qué mejor que un buen libro para olvidar los problemas del mundo?

La profesora la guío hacia una sala escondida tras el mesón de atención mientras ella seguía soñando despierta.

—Señorita Tsukino —la llamó. Serena volvió a recaer su atención en ella. La profesora la miro de arriba abajo seguramente inspeccionando el extraño vestuario que ella lucía. La muchacha se sonrojó.

—¿Si profesora? —preguntó. Babette simplemente hizo una mueca.

—Según tengo entendido, en tu nuevo horario te asignaron una hora libre ¿No es así? —pregunto Babette, Serena la miró sorprendida y verificó lo que ella decía mirando su horario. Efectivamente, tenía libre la segunda hora del día viernes.

—S-si —tartamudeó nerviosa. Babette sonrío.

—Bueno, escúcheme atentamente señorita Tsukino, dado que es de las pocas alumnas que quedaron con una hora libre en la semana, el Director y yo hemos llegado al consenso de que nos gustaría en su hora libre, se ocupe de ayudar en la biblioteca —dijo tranquilamente la Profesora. Serena la quedo mirando atónita—. Por supuesto, puede estudiar o leer en el tiempo que este aquí, con la sola condición de que debe estar atenta a quien entra, y pedir los pases firmados por los alumnos que transiten el lugar… será su deber devolver al alumno que se escape en clase a su respectivo salón —explicó Babette, Serena estaba que no cabía en el desconcierto por lo que ella le decía ¡Iba a estar a cargo de la biblioteca! ¡Simplemente genial! Sonrió ampliamente a la mirada de la profesora—. ¿Qué le parece, Señorita Tsukino? —preguntó.

Oh Dios… ¡Al fin algo bueno de todo este enredo!

—¡Oh Genial! —exclamó Serena emocionada, dando brincos en su lugar. Babette frunció el ceño al comportamiento infantil de la muchacha—. Digo…, me parece bien —corrigió Serena calmando su euforia. Babette solo sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y dijo:

—Entonces, la esperamos el próximo viernes Señorita Tsukino —terminó. Serena le sonrió llena de alegría sin poder ocultarlo, y ella simplemente la despacho con un movimiento de la mano—. Ahora apresúrese, no querrá llegar tarde a su última clase con su viejo horario… —le sonrió.

—Oh… ¡No se arrepentirá! ¡Gracias Profesora! —exclamó Serena tomando su bolso y corriendo a la que sería su última clase como chica normal. Se sacó los lentes por inercia, guardándolos en su bolsillo mientras corría apresurada al auditorio de Teatro, que era uno de los talleres extracurriculares que había escogido este año.

Pero antes de entrar al auditorio, no pudo evitar mirarse a uno de los grandes espejos que había en los camerinos del lugar. Suspiro sonoramente mientras miraba por última vez el reflejo de su persona común y corriente… Se despidió mentalmente de aquella chica normal, que vestía, jugaba y comía normalmente. Ok, si tenía que admitir que a veces era un poco loca, pero aun así… era extraño despedirse del reflejo que la había acompañado desde siempre… bueno, tampoco es como si fuese a cambiar mucho, pensó. Pero era increíble el cambio que podía provocar la ropa holgada y unas gafas, reconoció mientras sacaba de su bolso las gafas que ocupaban la mitad de su cara, a sabiendas que desde ese día adelante aquellos artilugios sería su reflejo para el resto de la escuela. Suspiro resignada mientras miraba los anteojos.

Bien, era hora de comenzar el show, pensó poniéndose los anteojos ocultando el brillo de sus ojos celestes.

—Bien, ya es hora —musitó Serena en voz Alta. Desde el lunes, la escuela olvidaría que alguna vez había sido solo una chica normal.

Desde ahora, le diría adiós a la Serena normal y Hola a la Serena la _Friki_…


	3. CCT 02

**Capítulo 2**

—¡Me quere rrormira! —balbuceó Serena mientras corría en las habitaciones sin articular bien las palabras por la tostada en la boca.

—¿Rormira? —preguntó Mina sonriendo con su bolso ya colgado al hombro— No querrás decir, 'dormida'—rió.

Serena apenas y le asintió mientras tomaba sus libros y los tiraba a su bolso. Mina le sonrió tranquila, y no agregó nada mientras miraba el alboroto que la muchacha hacía en la habitación.

— ¡Oh Dios, mis libros! ¡Mi horario! ¡Qué clase tengo hoy! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! —exclamaba Serena corriendo sobre los sofás en busca de sus libros que quedaban perdidos, saltando hacia su habitación mientras se calzaba los zapatos, arrojando su tostada a la basura mientras sacaba su cepillo de dientes ya untado en pasta dental. Mina simplemente le sonreía pacientemente desde el umbral de la puerta, Serena estuvo a punto de arrollarla sacándose el cepillo que aún tenía en la boca, y tratando de pasar sobre ella para salir y llegar a tiempo a su clase.

— ¡Pero qué haces Mina! ¡Me toca con la profesora Moon! ¡Ella me matara si llego tarde! ¡Ella me matara de todas formas cuando me vea entrar! —lloriqueó la muchacha en su insistente parloteo, cuando pronto cayó en la cuenta de la tranquilidad de su amiga a pesar de ser ya muy tarde —¡Porque estas tan tranquila! —preguntó, o más bien... exclamo.  
>Mina rió de la ingenuidad de Serena cuando de pronto le apunto el reloj de la salita. La rubia reviso su celular en busca de la hora correcta.<p>

Y la cara de atontonada llena de sorpresa que puso la chica, definitivamente no tenía precio.

—Tranquila, no vamos tarde… yo te adelante la hora mientras dormías —explicó Mina.

La muchacha se tomó 10 segundos para que su aturdida mente llena de sueño lo entendiera, cuando ¡porfin! lo entendió, solo atino a gritarle a su ya no tan buena amiga.

—¡Que! —ughh! malditas amigas las suyas—¡Mina!, acabo de perder —miro la hora correcta, eran las 7:20 y si su primera clase era a las 8:30 am... entonces perdió mmm— ¡ perdí una hora de mi sueño de belleza!

Mina simplemente rió con esa risa tan elegante suya.

—Perdiste una hora que aprovecharas para "disfrazarte"—apuntó la chica, y Serena recordó que ese día comenzaba su vida friki—de hecho —volvió a sonreír Mina—, tenemos tiempo suficiente para que arregles esa cara zombie, te disfraces, y tomemos un rico café! ¡Pero mira que buena amiga soy!—rió.

Serena simplemente le sonrió ya sin poder decir nada, y se dejó llevar mientras Mina la arrastraba de vuelta a su habitación.

—Ok, ok..., pero tú pagas el café! —le respondió la chica ya tranquila.

Ya vestida -disfrazada-, con el estómago lleno y la cabeza algo más despierta Mina tomo su brazo delicadamente y la guió a la clase de español comentando cosas como lo aburrido que sería este año en español.  
>Ambas sabían los que les tocaría hacer este año, porque como tema clásico de todos los Juniors que han pasado por esta escuela –y que va, todas las escuelas del país- estaban pasando a Shakespeare. Y aunque a Mina le emocionada la idea de estudiar esas cosas, era deber de una líder de grupo odiar todas las clases…, aunque Mina era una de las líderes más raras que podrían haber alguna vez.<p>

Es solo que, aún encontraba de lo más extraño que siendo ella tan popular, tan linda y tan divertida haya decidido juntarse con su particular grupo. Pensó la muchacha, mirando parlotear a su amiga junto a ella.

—… y por lo tanto, no voy a poder acompañarte a esta clase… pero ¡No os preocupéis mi friki dama!, solo será esta…— ¡Stop! ¡Stop!, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Serena sonrió con su sonrisa más malévola mirando a su amiga.

— ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó con una falsa cortesía. Mina trago duro.

—No pongas esa cara de te-voy-a-mandar-al-infierno Serena, si tampoco es tan terrible eso! —se quejó Mina con una mueca en sus labios. Serena exagero su cara de _asesina-amigas-neitor_ ya patentada por ella.

—¡Espero que esto sea una cruel broma Mina Aino! ¡Sabes que es mi primer día con el plan!, no puedes dejarme sola! —exclamó. Mina solo se disculpó con las manos.

—Vamos Serena, tu eres experta troleando gente…, sé que podrás sin mi ayuda —le molesto, Serena frunció el ceño a lo de "trolear". Pff! como si ella fuera una traviesa empedernida, Ja!— además, no es mi culpa, el profesor Tomoe me obliga, ¡son para los créditos! Vamos amiga.. no pongas esa cara de tragedia…

Y ahí fue que la rubia comprendió dos cosas. Una, que había cambiado su perfil de _Asesina-amigas-neitor_, al asqueroso perfil de "_mí-destino-final-4.0"_, y la segunda, era que no podría zafarse de esto. Mina seguramente la empujaría a clases.

—Mina Aino, te lo diré una sola vez —exclamó. —Hoy, cuando llegue de clases, quiero… una torta helada de frambuesa, galletitas llenas de chispas de chocolate, una malteada con doble chocolate y crema… ¿Estas anotando?

Mina le sonrió ampliamente y saco una pequeña libreta.

—Tú solo dicta, lo pondré en la cuenta de Rei.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Estoy lista!..., aunque no, en realidad no lo estoy. Se quejó en su mente.  
>Pero, ¿Y si se hacía la enferma?..., no. No serviría, la profesora Moon ya había visto su reluciente cara de zombie mañanero en busca de su cerebrocafé matutino y si faltaba a su clase con esa ñoña y anticuada excusa, no le creería.

Aunque quizás si insistía un poco... no, no la escucharían. Además, sería mentir..., y ella no mentía.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué tan terrible sería mentir en algo tan pequeño? todos podíamos saltarnos clases de vez en cuando... además, estaba segura que no sería ni la primera ni la última alumna en hacerlo.

Bien,.. eso ya le estaba sonando perfecto.

Ahora solo tenía que girar, volver a su habitación, y repetirse mil veces que este estúpido plan 'CCT' como lo apodaron las chicas (si, si... ¡Que graaaaaan nombre!, oooh gran sarcasmo allí), solo era parte de un pésimo sueño post comienzo de clases.

Mmmm..., ¡qué horror! simplemente no quería entrar! Se quejó mientras se paraba frente al aula de español. Mina se había despedido hace solo unos segundos, y aún no había nadie en el aula, por lo que ella seguía allí, aún indecisa sobre entrar o no.

Se acomodó sus lentes medios cuadrados que cubrían la mitad de su rostro y dio un pequeñísimo paso para mirarse en el reflejo de la ventana. Era increíble, pero a pesar del cambio de imagen ella sentía que no se veía nada mal. Podría verse mejor, por supuesto…, pero no era tan malo verse así, pensó. Se acomodó la trenza a un lado y se puso el bolso al hombro y se alejó un poco de la ventana.

Frunció el ceño para seguir examinándose pero esta vez de cuerpo entero.  
>Se dio vuelta en el vidrio para mirar su trasero y ¡Ohh, aún se le veía! Era increíble…, o quizás era por los pantalones ultra-mega apretado, pensó. Aunque la blusa dejaba mucho que desear…, era obvio lo ancha que era, y – ¿porque no decirlo?– lo corta que estaba. De hecho, si levantara un poco los brazos así…<p>

—¡Oh, oh, chica cuidado!..

¡Y Puuuuuuuuuum! Una montaña de libros cayó al suelo, junto con su bolso, sus lentes y bueno, todo más un cuerpo encima suyo, auch… eso dolió.

—¡Ey, pero que te pasa! —exclamó Serena empujando con el hombro al tipo que tenía en su espalda. El tipo le paso la mano por la cintura intentando levantarla y dejándola sin querer en forma de perrito con él detrás. ¡Pero que comprometedor!

—¡Buena esa Chiba! —se escucharon voces detrás de ellos. Genial, tenían audiencia.

—Ey, es solo que no te vi…, además tú eres la que andas distraída —se explicó el hombre… a ver, a ver ¿Este sujeto estaba sugiriendo que era su culpa? Muy mala jugada amigo. ¡Recuerda actuar Serena!, se recordó.

—¡Ya suéltala Chiba! Estoy seguro que la dama no quiere darte la pasada —grito una voz familiar tras ellos.. ¿Ese era Andrew?, ¿Él dijo Chiba? Chiba de Darien… Oh, oh… pésima señal. Se alarmo, ósea... esperaba encontrarlo, pero no tan pronto. ¡Qué va! Había deseado que estuviera enfermo hoy, para mejor, una enfermedad grave y terminal.

El hombre apretó más la mano en su estómago, inclinando su cadera un poco más a la suya y dado que la blusa era corta…, bueno, el tipo estaba _muerto_. Perfil ¡CCT activado!  
>Su mente comenzó a andar a mil buscando mil maneras de seguir con el plan, pero cierto era que no sabía cómo actuar…, las chicas le habían dicho que fuera ella misma. Bien, ellas lo pidieron. Como estaba segura que intentar empujarlo con la espalda no serviría, ideo en su mente un plan aún mejor al puro estilo de ¡Serena Tsukino!.<p>

En un solo movimiento tiro su peso al suelo, se dio vuelta acostándose de espaldas para mirar que efectivamente era Darien Chiba a quien tenía sobre ella, y sonriéndole coquetamente una sola vez, empujo con sus pies al chico sacándolo de encima de ella.

—¡Ey, pero que te pasa! —exclamó Chiba cayendo de espaldas al suelo, las risas masculinas sonaron tras él y ella pudo ver que ninguna chica lo había empujado antes, genial. Él se sentó rápidamente cuando ella se sentó fingiendo que buscaba sus lentes.

—Qué ironía, eso fue lo mismo que te pregunte yo cuando caíste encima mío…—soltó ella con sarcasmo. Chiba le entrego sus lentes justo cuando ella iba a alcanzarlos y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano con su mochila en la otra. Serena acepto su mano a regañadientes sin molestarse en recoger ninguno de los libros de él. Darién le extendió la mochila y se quedó parado frente a ella mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

—Bien, estoy esperando las disculpas —dijo el hombre. Serena dejo de acomodarse el pelo para mirarlo fijamente enarcando su ceja.

Era guapo, mucho más guapo de cerca…, y con esos pantalones claros, esa pollera gris y su chaqueta de cuero negra que le calzaba perfectamente, estaba de infarto. Lástima que ella estaba reforzada contra infartos. El hombre sonrió cuando ella lo examino.

— ¿Peeerdón? —le preguntó haciendo gala de sus mejores clases de actuación para no golpearlo.

—Acabas de empujarme, y no he recibido ninguna disculpa —explicó él. Un sonido de 'Ooohh' se escuchó en el pasillo y Serena pudo ver que todos los estudiantes que iban llegando de su nueva clase de español estaban mirando la aparente discusión. Bufó.

—Primero, yo no te habría empujado si no me hubieses tocado…—le dijo, el hombre abrió la boca para rebatir y Serena levanto la mano en señal de espera— segundó, la que merece las disculpas aquí soy yo, pues yo no fui la que ocasiono esto, _Genio._

Chiba frunció el ceño ante tal sarcasmo estilando en su voz. La tomo de la muñeca para que no lo detuviera más en sus parloteos.

—Primero, yo no te toque intencionalmente, y segundo…, si no hubieses andado distraída por el pasillo, nada habría pasado —respondió amenazante.

—Oooh, ¿Ósea que la culpa es mía? —preguntó con una mirada burlesca.

—Efectivamente —dijo él.

—Es una lástima entonces, porque yo no me disculpo con imbéciles —le respondió, a Chiba le ardieron los ojos en cólera—, ahora ten la amabilidad de soltarme, que estar un segundo más con tipos como tú, arruinara mi preciosa reputación.

Los alumnos exclamaron ante el reto, mientras algunas chicas la miraban con cierta amenaza en los ojos. A ella le dio exactamente lo mismo, maldita Mina, si ella hubiese estado aquí, esto no habría pasado.

—Ya desearías tú que fuera yo quien la arruinara—respondió el hombre con arrogancia. No quería dar espectáculos pero no podía evitar responder a las palabras de la rubia.

Serena abrió la boca para responder y el timbre sonó evitando que la discusión se extendiera aún más. Y todos los alumnos se quedaron a la espera de que pasaría. Darien miro alrededor y pareció tomar una resolución.

—Esto no se quedara así —la amenazo muy despacio mientras la soltaba. Ella le regalo una pícara sonrisa llena de burla y muy bajito le respondió sarcásticamente.

—Oh no, el playboy Chiba me ha amenazado!, mira como tiemblo…

Y paso junto a él empujándolo levemente. Darien la miro por encima del hombro y le sonrió burlescamente con obvios planes de venganza. No sabía en qué problema se había metido, pero Chiba no se las ganaría, eso era seguro.

Andrew Furuhata se quedó atrás a la espera de que todos los alumnos entraran al aula. Y mientras acompañaba a su mejor amigo Darien Chiba, él decidió hacerle el gran favor de no ser humillado al recoger los libros que se le habían caído al chocar con Serena.

Al acercarse a él le golpeo amistosamente con los libros en el pecho ansioso por darle la gran noticia. Serena había hecho esta apuesta muy interesante.

—Mujer antipática, ¡Que le costaba disculparse como la gente!, yo me habría disculpado si ella lo hubiese hecho —se quejó su amigo mientras entraban al aula.

Andrew pudo ver como Darien mantenía fija la mirada en Serena, y como esta sonreía victoriosamente.

—Sabes algo Darien, si yo fuera tú… me disculparía —comento Andrew. El hombre casi lo mata con la mirada.

—¿Y porque haría eso?, no fui yo quien actuó tan grosero —replicó Darien. Andrew le sonrió con satisfacción.

—Felicidades amigo, acabas de conocer a Serena Tsukino —ooh, la cara del tan famoso Play boy Chiba, no tenía precio.


	4. CCT 03

**Capitulo 3**

—Ya estas arrasando amigo —le comentó Andrew cuando entraron a la clase. Darien gruñó aún mirando a la chica nueva… Su rostro le era tan familiar, aunque estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes.

—No molestes Andrew…, puedo solucionarlo —le respondió, aunque no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo.

La chica Tsukino se sentó en uno de los asientos al rincón de la sala, y en el puesto junto a ella estiro las piernas, evitando que alguien se sentara junto a ella. ¡Como si alguien quisiera hacerlo! Pensó. Y se quedo así, leyendo un libro del Señor de los anillos. Era una chica definitivamente extraña.

—¿Y?... ¿Te gustó? —le pregunto Andrew sonriente. O más bien, aguantándose la risa. El no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—No —le respondió tajante. Andrew se carcajeo.

—Ohh… se nota amigo… pero eso no me importa en realidad, hicimos una apuesta! ¿Admites ya tu derrota? —preguntó con el desafío en los ojos.

Darien quitó la vista de Tsukino, y miró fijamente a su amigo. ¿Qué iba hacer? El sentido común le decía que debería arrepentirse de este juego. Pero cuando Andrew había llegado el sábado anterior comentándole de que los chicos estaban apostando sobre quien conquistaba primero a la "inconquistable", no había podido resistirse a jugar.

¡Pero no había sido por orgullo! Había sido solo en broma!, ni siquiera había pensado en jugar enserio!. La descripción de Andrew en ese momento de la chica, había sido "Darien, la chica es tímida, tranquila, serena… es todo lo que su nombre dice, no mataría ni una mosca" según él, y Darien tenía como política no jugar con chicas así, Andrew lo sabía. Por lo que no lo había tomado enserio.

¡Pero hoy! La chica era obvio que no mataba moscas, ¡acababa con presas más grandes!, había aplastado su ego de galán! (No es que le importara ese ego, pero hoy le había dolido!) Y las cosas no se podían quedar así.

—No —le respondió— Sera pan comido —afirmó con sorna. Andrew volvió a reír mientras seguía a Darien a elegir asiento.

Él camino tranquilamente en dirección a unos asientos en particular. El era Darien Chiba, desde hoy el mejor conquistador del Instituto. Y Serena Tsukino no podría con él.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ohh... eran tan fácil adivinar las reacciones de un macho alfa herido, pensó Serena cuando Darien Chiba camino en su dirección.

En la lista de opciones que él haría, la primera opción sería seguramente imponer autoridad sentándose junto a ella, la segunda sería, imponer odio sentándose lo más lejos de ella posible, y la tercera imponer indiferencia sentándose en un punto en medio de ambos lugares. Ella lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo concentrándose totalmente en su Libro del Señor de los anillos. ¡¿Qué mejor que un escape por Mordor* en busca de distracción?!

Chiba paso junto a ella, y ta-da!, eligió un extraño punto tres.

Se sentó con Andrew en los asientos justo atrás de ella. Serena los ignoro totalmente ¿Que quería demostrar Chiba? Su aparentemente indiferente autoridad? ¡Qué va!

Andrew se sentó al rincón y la miró fijamente. Podía sentir el peso de las miradas de ambos.

—¡Hola Serena! —saludó la conquista de su amiga. Bien…, no podía ser grosera ¿cierto? Serena quito la vista inocentemente de su libro, como si nunca hubiese notado su presencia allí.

—Hola Drew, ¿como estas? —le contesto ella con una sonrisa. No miro ni un segundo en dirección a Chiba. Aunque por su mirada periférica podía adivinar que Chiba había fruncido el ceño.

—Bien, aquí… ¿No te parece de lo más extraño este cambio de horario? —sonrió con un poco de sospecha. Oohh Drew, eres un genio. ¡Clases de actuación venid a mí!

—Bastante, cuando el profesor Tomoe se acerco a pasarme mi nuevo horario, ¡me quería morir! —exagero. Al parecer Drew quería creerle, ella le puso su mejor cara de inocencia. ¿Quién se podría resistir a ella? Obvio que Andrew no.

Ojala que Lita le hubiese advertido de callarse cualquier comentario a su cambio de look.

—Te ves linda, que fue lo que te hicis.. —auch.

—Que Lita no vaya a escucharte —sonrió. Andrew comprendió la indirecta. Ja!

—Señorita Tsukino, siéntese bien, y ponga atención adelante —¡Bravo! y comenzamos el año con regaños, a regañadientes giro los ojos y se acomodo. Bien Mina, tienes tu puesto reservado.

—Está bien señorita Moon —Chiba río tras ella, y ella soltó un gruñido que no pudo evitar. ¡Pero qué infantil Serena!, que te está pasando!

Debería considerar seriamente en olvidar esa costumbre de hablar sola. Pronto se volvería esquizofrénica y escucharía voces.

La clase se quedo en silencio escuchando la cháchara de la profesora donde explicaba el porqué del cambio de horario, los planes para este año, y todo lo que ya había repetido el primer día de clases. Explico que deberíamos volver a elegir actividades extracurriculares, y de lo que se trataría este año. Alabo la escritura de Shakespeare, Dante, entre otros… ¿Por qué no mencionara los grandes autores de este momento? Como, no se… E.L. James., con las cincuenta sombras del Gay?, digo! de Grey?

Bien, eso no importaba. Sabía que ahora debía concentrarse en el plan CCT.

Por lo que pudo observar, Andrew cayó en los ajuares de Lita, y ya hiso su parte del Plan. Y según esa parte del plan, Andrew debía apostar con Chiba sobre si él era capaz de conquistarla. Ella seguramente hirió su orgullo con la escena de esa mañana y por su reacción —al parecer— va a tomar el desafío de Andrew, solo para demostrar que es mejor que ella.

Entonces, por consecuencia… hay tres cosas que podrían pasar. Una es que Chiba no se le despegue hasta que caiga rendida a sus pies, dos que valla de a poco. Y tres, que ella se le acerque inadvertidamente . Pero el plan era que según el accionar de él, debía actuar ella.

¡El gran problema!, era que ella no quería actuar, le aburría enormemente pensar en hacer algo, además que no sabía qué hacer… las chicas le habían dicho que solo debía ser ella misma, y bueno, era muy difícil ser tu misma cuando te lo pedían.

La clase paso con algunas cosas más que no entendió, porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no pensar en la mirada de Chiba en su espalda y cuando estaba a minutos de tocar el timbre, desde la mesa de adelante le llego un papelito arrugado. Muy disimuladamente lo abrió;

"_Fiesta en el ala oculta del internado el viernes a las 12.  
>Si eres valiente, te esperamos."<em>

Bien, parece que Chiba iba a actuar. Una Friki invitada a una fiesta al parecer cool, era de lo más anormal.

Miro de reojo hacía atrás y se topo con los ojos atentos de Darien Chiba, que le sonrío burlesco.

Esto se ponía interesante.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Esto se pone muuuuuy interesante —meditó Lita.

Serena asintió acurrucándose en el sillón del saloncito en la habitación.

—¿Y que no apareció más? —le preguntó Rei con el ceño fruncido, la chica volvió a asentir— ¡Pero qué cobarde!

—¿Quien es cobarde? —preguntó Mina entrando a la sala. Serena entorno los ojos para contar nuevamente la historia.

—Te explico, antes de terminar español, Mr _soy-perfecto-Chiba _tuvo que salir rápidamente del salón llamado por nuestro queridísisisimo Direc, claro está, no sin darme antes una linda mirada de Freddy Krueger* y… Lita, no se si fue mi imaginación, pero Drew hasta me tarareo la cancioncita de Freddy! —le contó Serena a la recién llegada. A Mina le brillaron los ojos con la noticia.

—¡Entonces funciono a la perfección! —exclamó. Rei con su molesta cara la miro aún más feo.

—¿A eso llamas perfección? —le reclamó Rei— aún así, fue cobarde arrancar el resto del día —Mina entorno los ojos

—Primero, quizás tuvo una reunión de equipo…, recuerda que es una de las estrellas en el baloncesto, y segundo… Tú aún no lo entiendes, solo espera y veras —predijo dijo Mina. Rei continuo enfurruñada y molesta mientras las chicas hablaban. Serena, por su parte no pudo evitar perderse unos minutos en sus pensamientos.

Desde que salió esa mañana, Serena no volvió a ver más a Chiba, a pesar de que compartían 3 clases ese día. Drew tampoco se apareció a la segunda hora, y la última hora del día paso demasiado tranquila. Quizás Mina tenía razón…, y Chiba solo tuvo una reunión de equipo, pero si fuese así, Andrew también se habría ido a primera hora, después de todo el es el capitán… Aunque, ese no era el punto y lo que hiciera Chiba lo tenía sin cuidado…, lo que le preocupaban en realidad eran dos cosas importantes.

Rei, y el club de Fans de Chiba.

Pasada la última clase del día (es decir, las tan apreciadas matemáticas) Serena salió algo desanimada de clases. Había pensado que el día sería más emocionante, y en vez de eso, se topo de sola y de frente a una secuencia de horrorosas ecuaciones lineales, curvéales, pixeleales, y todos los _ales_ del mundo. No… definitivamente hasta ese momento no había sido un gran día.

Mientras caminaba desanimada por el patio (el verde y bonito) de la escuela los pensamientos se le habían ido mezclando en su cabeza provocando un caos tan profundo como la resaca que le quedo la primera vez que probo una cerveza en su vida. ¿Qué tal si no seguía bien con el plan? ¿Y si lo arruinaba? ¿Y si Darien Chiba volvía a venir corriendo y la empujaba de nuevo? ¡O peor! Si era ella la que lo empujaba! ¡Sería terrible!

En esos horribles pensamientos estaba cuando vio a Beryl, Esmeralda, Ann y Kakyuu (Que no está de más decir, parte del club de fans de Chiba ¡Adivinen!, siii.. animadoras) y estás más que agradables chicas la saludaron con un amable punta pie cuando paso por su lado ¿Había mencionado lo amables que eran? Serena no le dio importancia, y sin siquiera mirarlas siguió su camino a las habitaciones, lo realmente preocupante vino después. Cuando al pie de su puerta encontró un papel que decía _"Mantente alejada"_

Un escalofrió la recorrió al recordarlo. Si, es verdad… existía la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera para alguna de las chicas… ¿Pero a quien más le dirían algo así? Todas las chicas estaban en paz con el resto de la escuela…, solo ella era la que había causado problemas ese día… y parece que involucrarse en esta historia era algo más feo de lo que aparentaba.

Ella recorrió con la mirada al resto de sus compañeras, pensando si acaso debía hablar o no. La verdad es que si las cosas se iban a poner malas, y se generaría problemas con el resto de la escuela… ella prefería desistir de esto, lo último que quería era meterse con las animadoras y su seguidilla de…

—Serena —la llamo Rei. Ella despertó de su turbulencia de pensamientos y la miro fijamente.

Tal vez debería desistir de esto… no arriesgarse. Rei lo entendería…

—¿Quieres salir un rato? —le ofreció a Rei. La aludida asintió, y ambas se levantaron de sus sillones en dirección a la puerta. Las chicas siguieron comentando como seguirían con el plan, lo importante que era el baloncesto en esa escuela, y la última moda en el frikimundo.

Rei se adelanto y tomando las chaquetas de ambas, la espero en la puerta.

—¡Pero qué! ¡ugh! —exclamó Rei, Serena se acerco rápidamente a ver que le ocurría.

—¿Qué ocurre Rei? —preguntó preocupada. La chica solo respiro profundamente.

—Nada... es solo que había una araña de plástico colgando en la puerta —le explicó media sonriente— menos mal que fui yo la que la vi, a la hora que eres tú Serena… ¡Uff!

Serena palideció mirando la araña que colgaba, eso no estaba allí por accidente, alguien la había puesto, se estremeció, debía decirle a Rei lo que ocurría, ella no podría cobrar venganza si la iban a estar acosando.

—¿Ocurrió algo allí? —Pregunto Lita preocupada desde adentro. Rei solo sonrio.

—Nada… solo un pequeño susto ¿Vamos Serena? —la llamó. La aludida balbuceo.

—Eh.. si, si…, vamos, me gustaría conversar algo contigo.

Lo lamento Rei, definitivamente no puedo con esto, pensó. Y de verdad lo lamento.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

* * *

><p>Pequeñas explicaciones;<p>

Mordor: Uno de los mundos dentro del señor de los anillos

Freddy Krueger: Uno, dos, Ya viene por ti. Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta. Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo. Siete, ocho, no duermas aun. Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás (A que lo recuerdan?)

_Chan, chan, chan…_

_Seguirá con el plan? Se echara para atrás? ¿El pasto dejara de ser lindo y verde?_

_Ok.. no xD, bueno… ahora a escribir el cuaaatroo! Ojala Serena no se arrepienta e.e_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me animan!, soy toda una novata en esto nuevamente D: (cualquier falta ortográfica, sorry! No tengo beta :( y no he hablado con la Yesi para que vuelva a hacerlo xD_

_Besos!_


End file.
